


Future

by FlipCarson



Category: Power Rangers S.P.D.
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 01:40:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13602903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlipCarson/pseuds/FlipCarson
Summary: The boys think about their future together





	Future

Sky was sitting on his bed, trying to read, with Bridge's head in his lap. Cruger ordered bedrest after the Robopalooza they had today. Bridge was quick to oblige. 

Sky absently ran his fingers through the unruly mop. His mind wandered again. As he watched him sleep, he wondered how something so small could take up such a big part of his life. He never put much thought into what would happen after Grumm before. But now there was no doubt about what he wanted for the future. Happiness and bliss surged through him at the thought.

Bridge woke up. He massaged his eyes, swung his legs off the bed and muttered about going out. 

I wonder if he heard my thoughts. Sky worried. I hope that didn't I scare him. 

\--------------------  
He had to get out of there. He wasn't sure where, but somewhere away from Sky. 

It's not that Sky's thoughts scared him. Much. 

He had to admit that the thought had crossed his mind once or twice, but he tried not to dwell on it. He tried to convince himself to be content with his fate. 

With his powers being the way they were, it was impossible to get intimate with someone. And marriage requires intamacy. 

With Sky's powers being the way they were, Bridge had a chance at hope. 

But was he thinking this way because Sky was his last/only resort? 

No. He decided. They were best friends and boyfriends. This is just the next step. 

But was he ready for the next step? 

Maybe by the time Grumm is gone I will be. We will have to see. 

He was so lost in his thoughts that he almost walked right into the monsters.


End file.
